UNA LECCIÓN SAIYAJIN
by ingridMoss
Summary: One shot sobre Vegeta y Bra Es mi primer fanfic que publico


Era un acalorado día en la montaña Paoz, esa montaña donde vive Goku con su familia. Decidieron hacer un especial picnic, donde invitaron a todas las familias conocidas por ellos. Es en estas celebraciones en donde se reúnen tres niñas que de vez en cuando hacen de las suyas mientras los adultos no estén poniéndole un ojo encima.

-. He oído que aquí hay hasta monstruos de tres metros -dijo Pan, con algo de cautela.

\- Debe ser peligroso -dijo Marron secundandola

-. Que cobardes son! -dijo Bura, abrochandose una zapatilla -por lo menos tu Pan hazle honor a tu poca sangre de Sayajin!

Ambas niñas se quedaron calladas ante la arrogante peliazul, pues sabían que en el fondo, aunque fuera la mas pequeña, era la más poderosa de las tres.

-. Vamos!, será divertido niñas -dijo Bura adentrándose en el bosque corriendo alegremente, impregnandose de la sed de aventura que heredó de su madre y de la búsqueda de un reto que heredó de su padre. Una combinación bastante peligrosa a veces.

Siguieron por el frondoso bosque, con Bura deseosa de encontrar algún monstruo gigante a quien vencer y presumir ante los demás. Caminando un buen trecho,fue Marron, la mayor del grupo,quien decidió regresar primero.

\- Marron! -dijo una temblorosa Pan

\- No le hagas caso, es tan cobarde como su papá, vámonos.

Siguieron ambas adentrándose en el paraje, cuando de pronto se alzó ante las dos niñas un gigantesco reptil, media unos tres metros y su boca podria tragar a las dos niñas como si fueran dulces.

-. ¡yo lo vencere! -dijo Bura, aumentando su ki de golpe y lanzándose contra el monstruo, lo cual fue en vano, pues éste la atrapó de su cuerpo y amenazaba con partirla en dos como si fuera papel. De pronto se hicieron oír voces masculinas de batalla, mientras la pequeña peliazul luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y Pan le ayudaba en vano lanzando al reptil rayos de ki. Un certero golpe en el estómago de la bestia hizo que ésta abriera el hocico y liberara a la pequeña Sayajin, siendo atrapada en el aire por unas fuertes manos enguantadas.

Mientras la bestia se iba corriendo al bosque asustada, Pan sonreía aliviada en los brazos de su amable progenitor. Gohan estaba un poco molesto al principio, pero al ver a su pequeña abrazarlo con alivio se olvidó de toda disciplina y su reencuentro fue muy feliz.

Pero Bura no podía decir lo mismo, pues al querer saber quién fue su salvador su mirada chocó con dos ojos azabaches que le miraban furiosos, por más que la pequeña trataba de mirarlo con la más dulce de las miradas, no conseguía borrarle al príncipe su enojo. La coloco bruscamente sobre el suelo. Bura se percató que Pan estaba tranquila en brazos de Gohan, sintiendo en ese momento una leve envidia.

\- ¡vamonos Bura!! -le dijo Vegeta sacándole de su observación. Gohan llegó a temblar ante ese grito, pues sabía del carácter del guerrero. Pero Bura, lejos de estar temerosa, se puso en una actitud casi desafiante ante su padre.

\- ¡Espera papá, para que nos vamos tan pronto!

\- ¡Es una orden! -gruño Vegeta perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia. Bura por su parte pensaba que, como en muchas otras ocasiones, podría salirse con la suya y dejar todo atrás, por eso...

\- ¡vamos papá, deja de exagerar las cosas!...eres un amargado...

Bura no pudo continuar, pues una feroz bofetada la hizo callar de golpe. Aún temblando miro hacia su padre, como tratando de buscarle una explicación ante lo obvio.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto chiquilla insolente!, ahora camina!!

Bura apenas asintió con la cabeza y camino despacio detrás de su padre. Pan hizo ademán de ir a consolar a su amiga, pero Gohan la detuvo.

\- Pero papá, ella está llorando...

\- Lo sé, pero no intervengas -dijo un temeroso Gohan, pues sabía desde niño el carácter impredecible del Sayajin y prefirió mantener a su hija al margen.

Cuando llegaron a donde todos estaban, Bulma fue a abrazar a su pequeña, feliz de que la encontraron sana y salva, Bura pensó que al fin podría encontrar en su madre ese alivio y refugio que ansiaba tanto, pero al querer ir hacia ella, una mano la detuvo bruscamente, haciéndole volver a la realidad de la situación.

\- Nada de eso Bulma, me la llevo, tengo que darle una lección -dijo esto último con una voz grave que hizo temblar a la pequeña.

Bulma retrocedió, sabía que Vegeta la había reprendido, pero prefería esperar a pedirle explicaciones después para no desautorizarlo en frente de ella. Vegeta aprovechó que tenía a Bura sujeta del brazo para tomarla por la cintura y salir volando raudamente.

El viaje se hizo eterno para la pequeña Bura. En su cabeza habían demonios que le atemorizaban con la idea que su padre era malo y que jamás podrian volver a hacer cosas divertidas juntos como volar y entrenar. Dejo escapar un leve y resignado suspiro que, lejos de relajarle, hicieron que de sus ojos salieran unas lágrimas más pesadas que mojaban cada vez más sus mejillas. A pesar que su visión era nublada por ellas, alcanzo a divisar un risco que le era familiar, era el lugar donde ambos solían venir a entrenar. Sintió un leve alivio al ver algo conocido entre tanto cielo e incómodo silencio, pero el aterrizar brusco y el ver a su padre pararse lejos de ella le hicieron volver al susto y nerviosismo. Pero lo que Bura no sabía es que, a pesar de mostrarse rudo con ella, Vegeta no lo estaba pasando bien con esta situación tampoco, por lo que luego de unos minutos, que para Bura se hicieron horas, Vegeta giro su rostro hacia ella y le dijo en tono más grave;

-. Quiero que vengas aquí...

Bura trataba de caminar a paso ligero hacia él, pero debido al miedo que sentía no le salían los pasos fácilmente. Vegeta comenzaba a impacientarse

-. ¡que vengas te digo! -dijo en un tono terrible. Bura camino como pudo hasta su lado y agacho la cabeza.

\- Quiero saber por qué fuiste al bosque sin mi permiso con esas mocosas...-dijo el príncipe bajando el tono de su voz.

Bura vio ese instante para aclarar las cosas, pero sus espasmos por el llanto y el susto le hacían tartamudear

\- Lo que pa...pasó...es...que...

Vegeta comenzaba a perder la paciencia otra vez

-responde de una vez!, no tengo todo el tiempo...!

Bura aún temblaba, así que hizo un leve suspiro para calmarse un poco y dijo:

\- es que...quería ser una Sayajin valiente y luchar contra ese monstruo y...

Vegeta se exaspero ante semejante razonamiento.

\- ¿y para esa tontería arriesgaste la vida tuya y de esa mocosa Pan?, ¿que habría pasado si Gohan y yo no pudiésemos detectar su ki?, ¿y si ese reptil te hubiera matado?, responde!! -dijo esto último poniendose frente a ella.

Bura quedó en silencio por un momento, reflexionando en lo que su progenitor le decía. Comprendio el por qué estaba molesto con ella y quería demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba.

\- perdóname, papá -dijo poniendo sus pequeños brazos en la espalda y agachando su cabeza -solo queria ser valiente ...como tú

El Sayajin se quedo callado, no sabía si enojarse o enternecerse por esta declaración, pero siguió manteniéndose firme, aunque más sereno.

-. La valentía va en compañía de prudencia, lo que significa que un Sayajin no va por ahí buscando el peligro, mucho menos arriesgando su vida sin razón o por tonterías como esas, menos aún si aún no tienes técnicas de pelea.

Bura miraba atentamente e iba guardando en su memoria todo lo que su padre le decía. Luego de que terminara, la pequeña agregó

\- no lo volveré a hacer...además puede que no tengo sangre Sayajin...

-¿por que dices eso? -dijo el príncipe sorprendido.

\- Por...porque no fui valiente como un Sayajin, porque sentí mucho miedo cuando el monstruo me atrapó...-dijo esto último agachando su cabeza. Sintió de pronto que las botas blancas de su padre avanzaban hacia ella y se deruvieron hasta quedar en frente. Alzó su mirada y vio que Vegeta la miraba fijamente, pero sus ojos ya no miraban con ira, era una mirada brillosa que nunca había visto en el.

\- Yo soy un Sayajin puro y también he tenido miedo, sobretodo hoy -dijo mientras se agachaba a su altura y con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- si...

\- pero...¿a que le tendría miedo un Sayajin como tú, papá?

Vegeta no respondió, se saco el guante de una de sus manos y acarició suavemente la mejilla que había abofeteado, luego alzó a la pequeña diciendole ..

-. Tuve mucho miedo de...

De a poco fue estrechandola entre sus brazos, Bura no sabía que decir...

-...de perder a mi hija...para siempre

La abrazo fuertemente con ambos brazos, acariciando suavemente su pelo azul, embargado por una mezcla de angustia y alivio de tenerla cerca otra vez. Bura estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez sonreía al sentirse segura y protegida entre esos músculos de su padre que con el reptil fueron duros y certeros, pero que con ella son acogedores y cálidos, mientras el príncipe le mecia suavemente como lo solía hacer cuando ella apenas era una bebé. Se produjo un silencio sólo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el paso del viento, pero ninguno quería detener ese sagrado instante, la pequeña peliazul había aprendido a apreciar esos silencios del Sayajin, las palabras estaban siempre de más y Vegeta por su parte aprendió con Bura que esos abrazos pueden ser los más reconfortantes incluso para alguien tan frío como él. Bura comenzo a tocar suavemente los alborotados cabellos negros del príncipe, mientras el olía complacido el aroma a flores de su cabello turquesa. Estaba concentrado en esa acción cuando...

\- Papá...

La miro de frente , sus ojos estaban brillantes , signo inequívoco de que aún estaba triste.

\- mmmm? -respondio, mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes

\- discúlpame por haberte hecho enfadar...

Vegeta interrumpio su disculpa con una tierna caricia en esa mejilla que había abofeteado instantes atrás, como sabiendo a que se refería su pequeña.

-. Créeme que me dolió más a mi que a ti, no quiero que dejes que nadie te golpee, no siquiera yo ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si papá...-Dijo esbozando una tierna sonrisa-, y no volveré a ir a ese bosque...

El guerrero meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Bura bajo la cabeza.

\- ¿dije algo malo? -pregunto la pequeña

\- lo que no quiero es que vayas sola, podemos ir juntos si quieres...Pero después que te entrene un poco más ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Vegeta hablándole con más empatía.

\- siiiiii! quiero darle una lección a ese monstruo horrible con un Garlick Ho para que no moleste nunca más -decia la pequeña muy segura de sí misma y frunciendo el ceño mientras imitaba algunos de sus gestos.

Vegeta solo la escuchaba hablar, acariciando su pelo y mirando sus cristalinos e inocentes ojos.

-. Papá...

El príncipe seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que respondió algo aturdido.

\- que quieres...

\- ¿ya no estás enojado conmigo verdad?

Vegeta sonrió, mientras la pequeña rozaba suavemente su pequeña nariz con la de su padre. Vegeta le respondió su roce cálidamente.

-No podría estarlo por mucho tiempo...eres mi hija ¿no?

Bura sonrió con la más amplia de sus sonrisas, para Vegeta eso era señal de que habia aprendido la lección y que ya. eran amigos otra vez.

A la pequeña Saiyajin todas las emociones de ese día estaban pasandole la cuenta, por lo que de a poco se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre y se iba quedando dormida escuchando de cerca el latido de corazón del guerrero, ese corazón que desde que nació se lo tomó por asalto y del cual se adueñó para siempre. De a poco iba

cerrando sus ojos infantiles, soñando en las aventuras que tendrá con su padre y en lo que aprenderá junto a él, se lo maginaba contándole historias sobre los saiyajins, sobre sus a veces interminables viajes espaciales en busca de planetas nuevos que conquistar, mientras de a poco Vegeta despegaba y emprendía el vuelo a casa. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada protectora a su pequeña, que dormia profundamente en sus brazos. Sonreía complacido de solo mirarla tan cómoda en su pecho y al mirar enternecido su cara angelical sentia que todo su caparazón de orgullo y frialdad que había construido por tantos años se iba cayendo y dejando en su lugar un profundo halo de afecto y ternura hacia su niña Saiyajin.

\- ...Y pensar que no quería una niña, ahora no se como vivir sin ti mi pequeña. Mientras tu padre esté vivo no habrá monstruo ni nadie que te haga daño...

Mientras recorría el cielo pensaba en todas las enseñanzas que quería dejarle y en lo fuerte que podria llegar a ser.

Bulma, Trunks y los señores Briefs estaban en una amena charla. Se quedaron callados mientras llegaba Vegeta. Bulma y Trunks miraban sorprendidos, pues mientras el orgulloso guerrero caminaba por el pasillo a paso firme y pausado, una pequeña cabeza peliazul dormia placidamente apoyándose contra su hombro y abrazándole con sus pequeños brazos por el cuello.

\- Ya veo, ahora son inseparables otra vez! -dijo Bulma complacida mientras observaba la cslida escena

Y siguieron conversando.


End file.
